Makem Te
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Nilgaard Sector | stelsel = Makem Te System | zonnen = Makem | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 188 dagen | rotatietijd = 45 uren | klasse = | diameter = 12.700 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Droog | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Woestijn | water = | bezienswaardig = The Tract Thousand Thousand Obsta Desert | inheemse = Swokes Swokes (94%) Schinga Schinga Shikou | gemigreerde = Anderen (6%) | taal = Swoken | inwoners = 2 miljard | hoofdstad = Thousand Thousand | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic CIS Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|The Tract op Makem Te 180px|thumb|Swokes Swokes Makem Te was de thuisplaneet van de Swokes Swokes in de Outer Rim en de locatie van één van de Twenty Wonders of the Galaxy. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Makem Te bevond zich pal op de Perlemian Trade Route en de Nilgaard Sector in de Outer Rim. Het was de 3de planeet in het Makem Te System en had geen manen. Makem Te was een droge planeet met woestijnen. Het was rijk aan verbrokkelde rotsen en gebieden met kreupelhout. Het had geen oceanen of meren en al het vocht werd onttrokken aan ondergrondse vochtverzamelaars die jaarlijks tweemaal werden aangevuld. De Swokes Swokes ontwikkelden zich het intelligente leven op Makem Te en slaagden erin om van hun planeet een wonderbaarlijke locatie te maken door enkel gebruik te maken van vrij primitieve technologie. Een andere levensvorm was de slangachtige Schinga en de talloze rassen. Cultuur De Swokes Swokes hadden ondanks hun droge wereld en hun vrij primitieve samenleving het allerbeste van Makem Te gemaakt. Zo leefden ze in ijzeren steden opgetrokken in de woestijnen rond The Tract. Ze hadden soorten Schinga, de Schinga Shikou, gedomesticeerd. De Swokes Swokes werden bestuurd door een Congress of Caliphs. Deze regeerden elk over een belangrijke stad en de drang naar persoonlijke macht en rijkdom was zeer belangrijk onder de Swokes Swokes. Omdat ze een enorm hoge pijngrens hadden, lieten ze zelfs interne juwelen aanbrengen. De grootste stad op Makem Te was Thousand Thousand die werd omringd door de Obsta Desert. Doordat de sprookjesachtige stad uit ijzer was opgetrokken, overleefde het de talloze conflicten door de jaren heen. Ertsen en Spice waren de belangrijkste exportproducten terwijl voedsel en technologie werden geïmporteerd. Deze rijkdom zou Makem Te verdelen en de aanleiding zijn voor splintergroepen, waaronder de religieuze Temple of the Beatific Razor. The Tract Eén van de Twenty Wonders of the Galaxy volgens Vicendi was The Tract. Dit was een enorm vierkant met zijden van 2.300 kilometer waarop tegels van 2m² waren geplaatst en dat fungeerde als de begraafplaats voor de Swokes Swokes. The Tract was één van de grootste werkgevers op Makem Te. Geschiedenis Makem Te maakte deel uit van Xer's Empire – daarna van Xim's Empire – voor de oprichting van de Galactic Republic in 25.000 BBY. Toen de eerste Republic ontdekkingstochten – voor 10.000 BBY tijdens het Kymoodon Era - langs de Perlemian Trade Route gingen en Makem Te zagen, noteerde de verkenners dat Makem Te een droge wereld was vol keien, geen oceanen en één enorme poolkap. Deze verkenning was zeer oppervlakkig want wat zij voor een poolkap hadden aangenomen, was in werkelijkheid The Tract. Toen een Republic team nogmaals Makem Te benaderde, om er een baken te plaatsen, raakte men geïntrigeerd door de poolkap en besloot men de planeet te bezoeken. De wetenschappers waren verbaasd toen ze zagen dat de ijskap niet bestond uit ijs maar uit stenen tegels en dat het gebied The Tract werd genoemd. In eerste instantie werd de planeet alsnog als een rariteit beschouwd maar toen er wetenschappelijk bodemonderzoek plaatsvond, veranderde men van mening aangezien Makem Te rijk was aan metalen en voor de geneeskunde geschikte Spice. Er werd een overeenkomst gesloten met het Congress of Caliphs en mijnen werden gebouwd. Door deze invloed van moderne technologie ontstond er echter een twist op Makem Te tussen de vooruitstrevende Swokes Swokes en de traditionele Swokes Swokes. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War werd Makem Te ingenomen door het Sith Empire van Revan en tijdens de Mandalorian Wars vond er een veldslag plaats die door de Mandalorians werd gewonnen. Door de vervuiling van de mijnen werd het leven op Makem Te ondertussen moeilijker voor de Swokes Swokes en verschillende religieuze splintergroepen reageerden tegen de vervuiling. De gevaarlijkste was de Temple of the Beatific Razor. Deze sekte werd in korte tijd enorm machtig en de Caliphs riepen de hulp in van het Judicial Department om de orde te handhaven. De oproer zorgde echter alleen voor nog meer onvrede. Tijdens de Galactic Republic kreeg Makem Te vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate. Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn vertegenwoordigde Makem Te in 32 BBY. Tijdens de Clone Wars slaagde de Temple of the Beatific Razor in hun aanval om de Republic te verjagen van Makem Te. De Congress of Caliphs sloot vervolgens een deal met Dooku en de CIS. In ruil voor bescherming mocht de Techno Union Makem te mogen mijnen. Vreemd genoeg bleef het Empire deze deal met de CIS min of meer eerbiedigen want het stuurde nooit Stormtroopers naar Makem Te. Het leverde wapens aan de troepen van de Caliphs om orde te handhaven en om de Beatific Razor te bedwingen. Makem Te kon zich best vinden in deze situatie waarin het Empire zich amper moeide met het leven op de woestijnplaneet. Bron *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Essential Atlas – Grid: S-5 + Online Index *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Novel) category:Outer Rim category:Mijnbouwplaneten category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire